1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and more particularly to a technique to compensate for image blur (camera shake).
2. Description of the Related Art
Image blur compensation devices for use with image capture devices include one that uses an angular velocity sensor. This compensation device detects information concerning swing of the image capture device through the use of the angular velocity sensor and then shifts the entire lens barrel, a part of the optical system, or the imaging portion using that information, thereby making compensation for image blur.
However, in the case of swing detection using the angular velocity sensor, there arises a problem in that, although effective compensation is possible when the center of swing is in the vicinity of the compensation optical system of the camera, proper compensation cannot be made when the center of swing is apart from the compensation optical system. With digital cameras, a liquid crystal monitor is provided on the back of the camera. Also, many digital cameras have been downsized. For this reason, users may hold the camera in one hand and take a picture while viewing the liquid crystal monitor. In such a case, the users will move the camera with their shoulder or elbow at the center, so that the center of swing is located greatly apart from the camera. Thus, difficulties are involved in making proper compensation for image blur.
To solve such a problem, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2872509 is proposed a technique which assumes the center of swing in advance and determines a correction amount according to the distance to a subject.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3170716 is proposed a technique in which plural detectors are scatter placed on the lens barrel or the outside of the casing of a camera, the center of swing is determined from the results of detection by the detectors, and image blur compensation is made on the basis of the determined result.